Sports team jerseys having relatively thin shoulder straps connecting the front and back torso panels are worn in a number of athletic endeavors, notably basketball. Fans desiring to wear such shoulder strap team jerseys during cold weather conditions for casual attire typically must wear the jerseys under an outer jacket for warmth thereby effectively hiding the team logo and the like.
It would therefore be highly desirable if a garment could be provided with resembles a sports team jersey but is an integral part of an outer garment. It is towards providing such a need that the embodiments disclosed herein are directed.